


the broken hand

by aaronsoul



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronsoul/pseuds/aaronsoul
Summary: Moments later, he turned his head upwards, and locked eyes with Kevin. “You need to leave.”
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & David Wymack, Kevin Day & Jean Moreau, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Jean Moreau
Kudos: 12





	the broken hand

Kevin still remembers Jean’s touch.

Exactly one year ago, Kevin had felt Jean’s lips on his for the first and last time ever.

He somehow remembered that night better than anything else.

Kevin had been curled up on the floor, his back pressed against the wall of his room when someone had knocked softly on the door to his room.

_Jean._

Kevin scrambled to his feet, yanking the door open, and desperately falling into Jean’s arms the moment he had been able to, finally allowing himself to break down completely; sobs wrecking his body violently. Jean held him together, carding his soft, nimble fingers through Kevin’s hair as he whispered reassurances into his ears.

“It’s broken, Jean.” Kevin whispered after a while, still clutching Jean tightly, afraid to let go.

Jean moved carefully, grabbing Kevin’s left hand with his own, and Kevin flinched slightly from the pain that shot through his arm. Jean looked at him with concern written all over his face as he continued to inspect Kevin’s hand. 

Moments later, he turned his head upwards, and locked eyes with Kevin. “You need to leave.”

Jean’s words cut like blades through Kevin’s chest. His reply was immediate, “I’m not leaving you here.”

“You are,” Jean argued. “Kevin, look at your hand.”

Kevin didn’t care what happened to his hand at that moment. “I’m looking,” he said, dismissively. “Jean, do you know what Riko will do to you? If I leave?”

Jean nodded, averting his eyes from Kevin’s electrifying gaze. “I know. But you’re still leaving.” He stood up abruptly, and walked out of the room, slamming the door. 

Kevin stared at it until it opened again, announcing Jean’s return. He grabbed Kevin’s right arm and pulled him upwards, shoving a black backpack into his chest. 

“Jean.” Kevin said, sternly. “I’m _not_ leaving you.”

Jean didn’t answer. He dragged Kevin out of the room wordlessly, and through the never ending halls of Evermore. Kevin struggled, attempting to force Jean to halt, but his hand was burning, and the strength in his body was quickly draining.

They arrived at the exit of the place, and Jean pulled the door open.

He finally turned to Kevin. He raised his hand, and held Kevin’s chin firmly as he studied Kevin with such intensity, it was hard for him to maintain Jean's gaze.

Suddenly, Jean was pulling him forward, pressing his lips against Kevin’s. Jean’s lips were soft yet strong. He applied pressure to the kiss, and Kevin’s insides melted. 

However, before Kevin even had the chance to kiss back, he was already being pushed outside, and Jean was closing the door in front of Kevin’s face, locking it immediately.

Kevin's heart dropped; he screamed Jean’s name uselessly, dropping his backpack to the floor and banging the door with his right hand feverently. He remembers there was a lot of yelling on his part, and complete silence from the other side of the door.

Defeated, he banged his head against the door, and begged in one last, desperate attempt to get Jean to open the door. “Jean.” He let out a sob. “Please. He’ll hurt you.”

There wasn’t a response. 

Kevin waited for a few minutes.

Then, he ran.

He ran, and ran, _and ran._

And he got away.

Kevin didn’t know how long his trip lasted, but, soon, he was standing in front of Coach David Wymack’s apartment, soaking wet from the rain. His breathing was ragged, heavy, and his left hand was still pressed to his chest. 

Kevin sighed. Before he could lose his courage, he knocked on the door.

A strong-looking man emerged from behind, a frown on his face as he inspected Kevin, who was standing, trembling, in front of him.

Confusion danced on his facial features for a second before he covered it up with a: “Kevin Day?”

Kevin nodded.

Wymack’s eyes travelled to the hand he was clutching tight to his chest, and his eyes widened. “What happened?”

It took Kevin three attempts until he got a coherent sentence out of his mouth. “It’s broken.”

“Fuck,” Wymack ran a hand through his hair. “We need to take you to the Hospital.”

“No.” Kevin’s voice was surprisingly strong for how he felt at the moment. “No Hospital’s.”

Wymack obviously didn’t like Kevin’s demand, but eventually, he nodded. “Fine.” He moved aside, and motioned for Kevin to enter. “Come in, then.”

Kevin nodded, walking inside. “No Hospitals.” He repeated.

Wymack sighed. “No Hospitals.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at two am today, and idk if I should like- add more chapters- but uh- yeah. This is all I have for now. It's really ugly and weird but that's okay- (I guess).


End file.
